marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmet Abdol (Earth-616)
Real name: Ahmet Abdol Nicknames: No known nicknames Aliases: Living Pharaoh, Living Planet Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Affiliations: The Twelve, Cult of the Living Monolith Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: No known relatives First appearance: ''Uncanny X-Men'' #54 (May, 1969) History Ahmet Abdol was a professor of ancient Egyptology who discovered he had the ability to manipulate cosmic energy, mainly by absorbing it and projecting it as energy blasts. Deciding to use his powers for his own personal gain, Abdol created a cult around himself and set about his plan to rule the world. Abdol was the Living Pharaoh while in his normal appearance, but once he obtained enough cosmic energy, he would increase in size, mass, and power, thus becoming the Living Monolith. Abdol discovered that another mutant, Havok (Alex Summers, brother to Scott Summers also known as Cyclops) could absorb and project cosmic energy more easily then Abdol could. Abdol kidnapped Havok and used him to increase his power. Abdol has mainly been an X-Men villain, usually using Havok to become the Living Monolith. He has also used other superheroes, including the Fantastic Four (who gained their super powers from exposure to cosmic rays). He even killed his own daughter to achieve his goal. Though he is usually the one pulling the strings, another X-Men villain, Apocalypse, wanted to use the Living Monolith to drain the powers of other superbeings. Abdol went on a rampage, and several Marvel heroes attempted to stop him. Eventually Abdol grew so large that Thor had to throw him into outer space, where the Living Monolith eventually became a Living Planet, similar to Ego. The Living Monolith's history was later retconned. It was revealed that Abdol's powers did not spring from an inherent mutation, but rather from a procedure performed on him by Mister Sinister. Sinister spliced certain x-genes from Alex Summers into his genome, thus giving Abdol the ability to absorb cosmic energy. Since his powers were genetically similar to Havok's, this explained why their abilities interfered with one another's. Abdol was then found by Deathbird and Bishop floating in space, and Deathbird revealed she'd been betraying Bishop for some time, as it was later on revealed that she was in fact working for Apocalypse. She then knocked out Bishop and Abdol was brought to Apocalypse, who used Abdol's body as merely an energy container during the "The Twelve" story arc. This finally led to Apocalypse's merging with Cyclops. The Monolith was seen breaking up because of an excess of power absorbed, and then fled. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: absorb large amounts of cosmic radiation to increase his size, mass, strength, and resistance to injury, and the projection of energy as concussive force, intense heat, or sonic vibrations. Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Character created by: Roy Thomas and Neal Adams. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Egyptian Category:198 Characters